Cause You Driving Me Crazy
by Johan S Armstrong
Summary: its just my firs fic, jadi belum mahir bikin summary. maapin yaahhhh...


_**CAUSE YOU DRIVING ME CRAZY**_

Ahhhh….. pagi yang cerah di salah satu kota Jepang yang tentram tepatnya di sebuah sekolah menengah atas "SEIKA". Tapi entah kenapa ketentraman itu terusik dengan adanya pasangan yang menurut author sangat "nyentrik" tapi so sweet.

"misa chaaan…."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang berdiri menatap horror seorang wanita cantik ber iris coklat yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ya.., siapa lagi jika bukan sang pria berwajah _cool_ dan ganteng bernama Usui Takumi yang sedang menggoda sang kekasih nya yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis di SMU SEIKA bernama Misaki Ayuzawa.

"ada urusan apa kau kemari?, baka Usui. Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu usui no baka" jawab sang ketua osis dengan sinis.

"bisa kah kau tenang sedikit, hime" jawab sang pria dengan wajah nya yang cool yang mampu mebuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut

Dan yang di panggil _hime_ barusan sekarang sudah ber blushing ria. "t.. takumi, ja.. jangan menyapa ku seperti itu, ini di sekolah". Entah mengapa misaki sedikit malu jika namanya dipanggil seperti itu

"lantas.., aku harus memanggilmu apa?, kau memang selalu membingungkan" jawab enteng seorang Usui

"haahh…. Lupakan saja, lalu ada apa kau kemari Takumi?" Misaki mulai tenang dengan situasinya sekarang. Memang menyebalkan punya pacar yang super jail tapi bewajah cool yang setiap harinya selalu menggodanya dimanapun berada. Tapi itulah yang disukai oleh Misaki dari Usui. Ia merasa jika hari harinya terasa berwana jika berdekatan dengan kekasihnya itu. Yaa.. meskipun terkadang ia sangat terganggu karena ke jahilanya

"tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat dan menyapa maid ku yang paling cantik" Usui memang selalu menemui Misaki setiap saat dan menggodanya . meskipun tidak penting alasanya tapi tetap saja itu menganggu

"Usui no baka, alien mesum, apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?," jawab Misaki sedikit terbawa emosi, tapi sesaat kemudian dia cemburut yang menurut takumi itu imut "huh… ada apa sepagi ini kau sudah mulai menggodaku, Takumi?" senyum cantik terkuak di bibir Misaki, membuat sang kekasih sedikit merona terhadap Misaki.

"apa yang sedang kau kerjakan kaichou?, kau terlihat repot sekali. Dan…" Usui menggantung kalimatnya

"dan apa?"

"dan imut, serasa aku ingin menciumu di depan semua orang" kau bodoh Usui jika bicara padanya didepan semua orang seperti itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"hentaaii..." geram Misaki dengan bunyi gemeretak di tanganya. Alhasil, kepala si pria yang benjol lah yang menanggung hasil keusilanya pagi ini.

" _sumanai..,_ memang apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Usui sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena pukulan "cinta" dari sang kekasih.

"huhh… aku hanya mengurus hal hal tentang persiapan festival malam musim semi besok"

"hm.. dan karena itulah yang menyebabkan mu mondar mandir dari tadi?" Tanya sang pria yang memasang wajah datar tapi menyebalkan jika menurut Misaki

"benar, aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ini"

"ooohhh… kalau begitu.." Takumi menggantung kata katanya lagi, lalu ia menepuk pucuk kepala Misaki yang membuatnya blushing seperti tomat. "ganbatte" lanjut Takumi sembari tersenyum simpul.

"kau ini..., arigatto takumi no baka, aku harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengurusi semua hal yang di perlukan besok" Misaki hanya bisa blushing jika kepalanya sudah di sentuh oleh pria yang paling ia cintai. setelah saling melempar senyum, Misaki melangkah menuju ruang guru

"Ayuzawa" wanita yang di panggil langsung berhenti dari langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"a..ii..shi..te..ru.." Takumi berkata tanpa mengeluarkan suara, seperti orang yang sedang menyontek saat ujian berlangsung, Misaki hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang paling manis yang ia berikan kepada pemuda itu.

 _Skip time saat pulang sekolah_

 _"_ huhh… akhirnyaaa.. setelah semua yang melelahkan sudah selesai" gumam misaki sambil melakukan stretching agar otot nya tidak kaku setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai murid karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Saat sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, ia melihat 2 sahabatnya sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"oooiiiii…Misaki" panggil sakura sambil melambaikan tanganya untuk memberi tanda juga di susul oleh gadis berkaca mata, Shizuko.

"kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Misaki kepada 2 sahabatnya

"kami baru saja menunggumu di sini" jawab Shizuko sambil tersenyum

Saat di perjalanan pulang, mereka berjalan bersama sambil bercanda riang, terkadang Sakura selalu dibuat cemberut oleh Shizuko.

"hey Misaki.., sepertinya besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi SMU Seika" kata shizuko sambil memasang mode orang berpikir

"itu benar, apa lagi bintang tamunya band besar ternama, pasti akan seru" timpal shizuka dengan semangat masa mudanya

"aku rasa begitu, dan pada penutup acaranya juga diadakan pesta kembang api" Misaki menambahkan

"wahh pasti menyenangkan.. apa lagi kalau kita punya pacar, benarkan Misaki?"

Misaki yang di beri pertanyaan seperti hanya bisa kaget disertai wajahnya yang tiba tiba seperti kepiting rebus yang masih hangat

"e…eto.. y..yaa.. mungkin benar" jawab sakura sekenanya entah kenapa iya merasa malu jika membicarakan tetang pasangan. Sesaat ia ingat akan sosok pria yang ia cintai tapi sedikit mesum.

"ohh iyaa kaichou. Apakah di sekolah tidak ada pria yang menarik perhatianmu meskipun itu hanya satu atau lebih?" shizuko bertanya pada misaki tetap dengan mode berpikirnya

"ee… eetooo…." Misaki sudah sangat merona mendengar pertanyaan yang membuatnya malu

"kau ini apa apaan heh,shizuko? Misaki kan sudah dekat dengan Usui, lagi pula mungkin sekarang hubungan mereka berdua sudah lebih dari itu" dengan polosnya sakura berkata demikian, dan jangan tanyakan muka misaki sekarang bagaimana

"ahh.. benarkah itu kaichou?" Tanya shizuko antusias

"t.. ..tidak juga, kita hanya.."

"kita sudah pacaran, bahkan setelah lulus kita akan menikah. Benarkan misaki hime..?" tiba tiba sebuah suara kalem tapi _manly_ menginterupsi perbincangan mereka bertiga.

"ta..ta..t..takumi.. apa kau bilang?" misaki sudah hampir pingsan karena terkejut akan 2 hal. Yang pertama karena seorang pria yang muncul tiba tiba di belakangnya. Dan yang kedua adalah ucapan pria yang bernama takumi yang seenak perutnya berkata demikian. Dua sahabat dari misaki hanya bisa sweet drop melihat 2 manusia lawan jenis di depan mereka

"itu benarkan.., misa chan" dengan mudahnya takumi berkata demikian. Ayolah bro.. kenapa kau selalu cari mati dengan ketua osis yang dijuluki " _oni"_?, berapa nyawa yang kau punya?

"kaawwaaiiii…" sakura yang mendengar ucapan takumi hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihat keserasian mereka berdua.

"tttaaaakuuumii….." misaki sudah kelewat batas. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa terhadap kekasihnya yang jahil dan suka membuatnya blushing. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sedikit senang terhada apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"kau sudah bosan hidup ya..? ne.. takumi no baka?" misaki berkata kepada takumi dengan expresi seperti shinigami yang sedang melakukan tuganya, yaitu mencabut nyawa manusia.

"tenanglah kaichou, aku hanya bercanda" dan lagi lagi wajah datar takumi yang membuat misaki semakin seperti iblis.

'buak.. tung… buk.. pok..' terdengar suara alunan perkusi dari tubuh takumi yang dihajar oleh misaki habis habisan oleh kekasihnya. Kau memang benar benar sudah tak waras takumi

"takumi no baka!, hentai, kimo, alien mesum!" umpat misaki kepada kekasihnya yang nyentrik.

"kami permisi dulu yaaa kaichou heeheehee.." ucap shizuko sambil mencubit sakura untuk member tanda bahwa situasi mereka berdua sedang tidak kondusif, dan lebih baik menyingkir dari sana sekarang juga.

"itu benar..hehehe. ayo shizuko" mereka berdua meninggalkan pasangan nyentrik tersebut dengan terkekeh canggung Karena takut terkena imbasnya.

"co.. couto matte.. minna" seru misaki tapi tak di gubris oleh sahabat sahabatnya karena lebih memilih cuek dan jalan secepat cepatnya.

"ayo jalan, misa chan.." pria yang bonyok tapi tetap memasang wajah cool memilih untuk menawarkan jalan bersama.

Misaki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dibalas senyuman seorang usui takumi yang membuat para wanita bisa kesurupan jika melihatnya. Akhirnya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh misaki dan memutuskan berjalan ke café late maid tempat dimana misaki bekerja part time

"oii.. takumi.." panggil misaki yang sudah kelelahan karena kegiatanya. Ditambah lagi ia harus dikagetkan dengan ucapan frontal kekasihnya ini

"bisakah kau hilangkan ucapan mu yang terlalu frontal itu" lenguh misaki menasihati pacarnya yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah puppy eyes

"ja..jadi.. kau tidak mau menikah denganku yaa kaichou.. huaaaa…." Jawab takumi pura pura merengek serta memasang wajah memelas.

"bakayarouuuu…" misaki menggeram dan memberikan jitakan mesra pada takumi

"ahh.. sumimasen kaichou" takumi hanya terkekeh dan mengelus kepalnya yang terkena jitakan dari misaki. Ia hanya melihat kelakuan misaki yang kelewat aneh tapi imut.

Misaki yang memandang senyum manis takumi tiba tiba blushing dengan sendirinya

 **MISAKI POV**

' _entah apa yang membuatku menjadi suka padanya. Apakah karena ketampananya? Aku rasa itu bukan yang utama. Apakah karena ia selalu ada disampingku untuk menolongku kapanpun jika aku dalam masalah seperti saat festival,di ajang olah raga atau hari hari lainya?. Ya.. mungkin itulah yang membuatku bisa suka dan bahkan sudah menjadi mencintainya._

 _Karena keberadaanya lah aku sangat menyukai pria ini. Terkadang dia bisa melakukan hal gila hanya untuk menolong ku seprti hari hari yang lalu. Melompat dari rooftop gedung sekolah hanya karena sebuah foto, menghajar murid SMA lain saat aku di jebak oleh ketua osis SMA itu. Dating dan memeluku yang ketakutan dihutan pada malam hari saat liburan musim panas._

 _Aku mencintainya, dia seperti mempunyai beribu ribu kosa kata jika berbicara apa lagi beradu mulut dengan ku, aku bisa terpojokan olehnya. Mungkin ke eksentrikanya ini lah yang selalu membuatku tertawa, jengkel, bahkan harus memukulinya setiap hari. Aishiteru takumi_

 **END POV**

"kau harus di hokum karena hari ini membuatku terus terusan menahan malu" tegas misaki kepada takumi

Takumi kaget dan tak lama kemudia ia tersenyum paham

"baiklah kaichou sama, hukuman apa yang akan aku terima dari mu" jawab takumi layaknya prajurit perang yang berbicara kepada komandanya

Misaki yang melihat kelakuan takumi hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "sekarang, berbaliklah!"

"are..?" takumi yang kebingungan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya

"jangan banyak bicara, alien mesum. Turuti apa kataku!"

"shouuka.., baik, aku berbalik" jawab takumi sambil memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat

"sekarang, bungkukan sedikit pundakmu" misaki masih melipat kedua tanganya di dada

"memang apa yang akan kau lakukan, misaki chan"

"jangan banyak Tanya bisa tidak,takumi?" misaki hanya menaha tawanya dalam hati

Saat takumi sudah membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya tiba tiba ia merasakn ada tubuh seseorang yang sedang berada di punggungnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa seizin pemilik punggung, ia langsung memanjat dan mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher takumi.

"sekarang gedong aku sampai ke maid café, ingat.. lewat jalan yang sepi karena aku malu menjadi perhatia orang dan jangan sampai membuatku jatuh" perintah misaki

Takumi yang dari tadi tertengun melihat kekasihnya ini akhirnya tersenyum menyanggupi. Ia tahu betapa lelahnya menjadi ketua osis yang mengurus kegiatan kegiatan sekolah. Belum lagi para siswa laki laki yang tidak bisa diatur yang selalu membuatnya mondar mondir mengatasi semuanya sndiri. Ditambah lagi ia harus bekerja part tie di sebuah café maid yang sedikit jauh dari sekolah maupun rumah.

"yes mam" ucap takumi lalu berjalan sambil menggendong kekasihnya yang membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk kepalanya.

"ayuzawa.. apakah kau tidak merentangkan tanganmu seolah olah kau adalah balita yang mengumpamakan jika sedang terbang?" ledek takumi

"bakayaroo…" jawab misaki ketus lalu sedikit tersenyum karena ulah kekasihnya ini

'Ini akan menjadi kisahku bersamanya. Dan jika tuhan mengijinkan kita bersama selalu sampai esok, mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia bersamnya, meskipun membuatku jengkel setiap hari karena mengurusi kelakuanya yang aneh dan gila'

"aishiteru, takumi" misaki tiba tiba berkata demikian yang membuat takumi kaget dan membuatnya berhent melangkah sebentar lalu kembali berjalan

"aishiteru yoo.. hime"

The end

.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa. Ini fic pertama ane masbro mbak bro. jadi klo ada kesalahan fatal yaa maklumi lagi belajar bikin fanfic sendiri soalnya, lama lama bosen juga klo baca fic orang terus. Jadi tolong review nya yaaaaa. Kasih saran yaaa. Yang pedes jga gpp yang penting saran jangan yang lain.. hahahahha. Btw ane lagi tergila gila sama anime satu ini. Gk Tau kenap ini anime sweet banget, kadang ane sampek seneng seneng sendiri klo udah scene nya misaxtakumi. Jadi pengen masuk ke anime ini lama lama ane. Hahahahah. Judulnya aja pake lirik lagunya blink 182 yg aftermidnight. hahaha. Skali lagi mohon maaf klo kependekan,typo,ceritanya jelas, dll. Yaahh namanya jga orang baru,newbie,. Maklumin lahhh hahaha

Akhir kata saya ucapkan thx for reading and review this shit

See you later

JOHAN S ARMSTRONG a.k.a. BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG


End file.
